Teenage Dreams In A Teenage Circus
by Gleek215
Summary: Finally getting this posted! Its a series of completely random one-shots, some are missing scenes while others are just completely random. Most, if not all, couples/characters/friendships will be included. Rated for language and content as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- Please, I _WISH_ I owned any of this!

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Almost a week has passed since the whole 'Run Joey Run' debacle and the only one who seems to have forgiven me is Puck, and when I asked him why he forgave me so easily he muttered something about forgiveness and being Jewish before walking off with Quinn. Whatever his reason was, the knowledge that not everyone hated me helped to calm my nerves at least the slightest bit. Jesse is still refusing to talk to me though, which doesn't really surprise me. The ice in his stare, however, never fails to cut me to the core. I mean, I get that he claims to have been hurt the most by that video and maybe he really believes that, but the fact that Finn has been avoiding me completely since it happened makes me think otherwise. I've tried time and time again to apologize to him about it, to all of them, but every time I even get close to Finn, he all but storms away.

That is why, as the bell rings, I take a deep breath and make my way over to him as he opens his locker. My breathing is nervous and unsteady, and I'm completely aware that he might just walk off again. But that small bit of hope that rests in my heart is what pushes my feet forward, and I'm soon just a few feet from his locker.

"Finn..." I start, hesitantly.

"Whatever it is, Rachel, I don't want to hear it. I'm not in the mood to deal with...any of this right now" His words are cold and flat, and hes refusing to look at me. Without missing a beat, he slams his locker shut and walks off.

"Finn!" I call out after him. Trying to hide the pain and disappointment in my voice, I suck in another deep breath before following him. "Finn, please just hear me out. I-" My next words are cut off, however, when he turns on his heel to face me.

"What, Rachel? What do you have to say? That your sorry? I know you are, okay? I get that. But it doesn't take away the fact that what you did hurt. You know how I feel about you, Rachel. You know that I'm...that I have feelings for you, which are clearly not returned. I get that too. But then to find out that you used me in your video to help your reputation, along with two other guys, one of which is your boyfriend, hurt. You used me, Rachel. I thought you were better than that." His rant brings tears to my eyes, and causes me to bow my head in shame as other students look on. There is a brief pause and I let a few of the tears fall from my eyes. As he lets out a deep breath, I can tell he is trying to simmer down. "Look, I just...I need some time to myself right now. I don't...I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet, I'm sorry" These are his last words before he walks off, leaving me standing in the middle of the crowded hallway looking after him.

"He'll come around eventually" Artie's voice comes from behind me, shaking me from my thoughts. Turning to face him, my only guess is that he heard everything. More tears well up in my eyes and I'm forced to look away before they spill over. "Come with me, lets go talk somewhere" he suggests, gesturing towards the auditorium doors down the hall. With a small nod, I get behind his wheelchair and head off.

A few minutes of silence passes between us as I let a few more tears escape silently. All too soon, we arrive at the doors and he is pulling them open before letting himself in. As I quietly wipe my tears away, he begins.

"Rachel, I'm not going to lie. That video was kind of atrocious. It wasn't fair to any of the guys in it, and they all have a right to be mad at you" Guilt washes over me as I head towards the stage with him before sitting on the steps. "But that doesn't excuse Finn yelling at you like that in front of everyone. Yeah, you can be overbearing and annoying sometimes, but that's what we all love about you. You keep us all motivated, and never stop pushing. Don't worry about Finn, he'll come around soon enough. Give it another couple of days and this will all blow over"

"But what if it doesn't? What if I really have crossed a line this time? I mean, Finn was right. I was aware of his feelings for me when I made that video, but I didn't take any of that into consideration when I was actually doing it." I explain, looking down at my hands. "Its no wonder he hates me" I add softly, shaking my head as his words flow through my mind again. _I thought you were better than that... I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet. _I cant help but squeeze my eyes shut as I remember the pain in his voice.

"He doesn't hate you. Come on, this is Finn we're talking about. Everything will be back to normal in a few days, just try not to dwell on it too much." A part of me is still surprised that Artie is even talking to me, while the other part is just thankful to actually have someone to talk to.

"Thanks Artie" I say softly with a sad smile as I finally look back up. The sound of one of our phones vibrating breaks our conversation, and he pulls his out with an apologetic look after he looks at the screen.

"My dads waiting out in the parking lot, so I gotta go" He explains, backing up his chair. "Like I said, try not to focus too much of your attention on all this. It will all blow over by next week" These are his last words before he leaves with a parting smile. I sit alone in the empty auditorium with only my thoughts to keep me company, going over the last half hour in my mind. Silently praying that Artie was right, I slowly make my way out and to my locker. After retrieving my things, I leave campus with the hopes that Monday would bring an end to the hostility between Finn and me.

* * *

The weekend seemed to drag on forever, but school eventually comes back around as always on Monday morning. With my hopes for forgiveness skyrocketing, I get ready with impressive speed and almost run a red light on my way. My hopes begin to dwindle, however, when I don't see him as I scan the halls upon arriving. Letting out a disappointed sigh, I make my way to my locker to get my things for first period. As I open the metal door, a folded up piece of paper falls out onto the floor. Bending down to get it, I can feel my face contorting to a look of confusion. Unfolding it, I begin to read, trying my best to ignore the flips my stomach is doing when I recognize the handwriting.

_Rachel,_

_I shouldn't have gone off on you like that on Friday. I'm sorry. Meet me on the bleachers by the football field._

_-Finn_

Without a second thought, I slam my locker shut and all but run back out to the football field. I make it in half the amount of time it normally would, and I'm slightly out of breath once I reach the bleachers. Then I see him. His gaze is focused on the football field, though I know he knows I've arrived. The fact that he still refuses to look at me shoots down all the hope I'd woken up with. Almost shyly, I make my way over to where he sits and take a seat on the bench above his. There is a long silence between us as he stares at the field and I stare at him. For a brief second, I get a sense of Deja Vu and my mind wanders back to when me and Noah sat in this sat position all those months ago.

"I don't want to be mad at you anymore" He states finally. Just as I am about to reply, he goes on. "But that video hurt. To be fair though, I guess it wasn't just the video thats been getting to me lately"

"What else was it then?" I'm almost afraid of his answer.

"Jesse hasn't talked to you since it happened, has he." Its not a question, hes stating what he already knows is true. For some reason, this doesn't hurt as much as it should. I simply stay silent. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I was out of line"

"Finn, what else is bothering you? You know that whatever it is, you can tell me"

"Its the fact that your with that asshole in the first place!" He blurts out. The bell for first hour rings in the background but neither one of us make a move to leave. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs before resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry, and I know we're friends so I should be happy that your with someone who makes you happy. But I cant. Not when its him. Not when it.." His voice trails off, but I hear him whisper to himself the words that nearly break my heart. "isn't me"

"Finn, I..."

"Look, I know I had my chance with you and I blew it. I was a jerk and it took me loosing you to figure out how much you meant to me. And I know all this sounds lame or whatever, but its the truth. I did a lot of thinking over the weekend, and I realized two things. First, staying mad at you is one of the hardest things in the world. Avoiding you was hell on me. Strangely enough, I actually missed your endless talking" This elicits a small smile from me. "And second," his voice is somewhat distant, almost as if hes talking to himself rather than to me. "I had no right to be mad or hurt by that video. All I seemed to do those first few months with you in Glee was screw up. You can try to deny it or brush it off, but I know I hurt you Rachel. And I'm so sorry for that, for all of it" As he says this, he turns to look at me for the first time since our conversation began, and I feel my heart give an unsteady beat against my rib cage.

"Finn, I..." This time, it isn't Finn who cuts me off. This voice sends a chill down my spine, and I jump a bit at the sound.

"Frankenteen! Loud girl! What do you think your doing out here? Get to class!" Sue Sylvester's voice calls out through a mega-phone as she stands out on the football field.

With a sigh escaping both of us, we hesitantly stand without another word and begin heading back towards the building. Before going off on our separate ways, he stops me once again.

"Oh, and Rachel.." He says as begins walking backwards, keeping his eyes on me. "Even after all this, don't think I'm giving up. I'm going to make you see who the better man really is." He says confidently, giving me that famous half smile before turning around and walking normally.

Shaking my head lightly, I am unable to stop the small smile that forms over my lips as I head to class. _Things are going to be alright_, I think to myself. _You've got Finn back and, at this point, thats all that matters._

* * *

**A/N**- So, what do you think? As always, thoughts and opinions are more than welcome! I actually had fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. More one-shots and missing scenes will be added very soon, so stick with me. Oh, and the title of this series is a line from the song We Are Golden by _Mika._

_**Coming up next**_: Very short one-shot about Will and Emma with a special appearence from my favorite pairing on the show (: _**Warning**_: It might break your heart just a little bit ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Me? Ownage? Never -.-

* * *

**Wills POV**

Its been three weeks. Three weeks since school got out, three weeks since I've had to go to work, three weeks since I've had to teach a class. But worst of all, its been three weeks since the last time I talked to Emma. She has been avoiding me at all cost, that much is obvious by now. Thinking back, maybe telling her that I loved her while she was dating her dentist wasn't exactly the best idea, but she had the right to know. I wasn't going to give up on us just like that. She, apparently, was. I gave up after the first week or so of trying to contact her. I had tried calling, texting, emailing, whatever I could think of to get her to talk to me. I'll even admit that I was starting to sound a little pathetic, so I stopped. She needed, and apparently still needs, her space. I've kept up with a few people from work after school got out, but not many. Most of them still considered me to be a man-whore after Emma's speech in the teachers lounge a few months back. _That was a fun afternoon_, I think bitterly to myself at the memory.

Somehow I've gotten used to taking walks at night to help clear my head, though I have no idea when this routine actually started. I mostly use this time to think about the most obvious; Emma. But also the kids. Things have changed so much since the beginning of the year, and its almost painful to consider the fact that things might go back to the way they used to be after the summer ends. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt might just go back to football, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany will go back to the Cheerios, and the rest of them could simply fall into the background again. Shaking my head, I refuse to believe any of them could just go back to their old ways after everything they've been through together. As I continue walking through the streets of Lima, a familiar voice calls out from somewhere ahead of me.

"Mr. Schue?" Looking up, a wave of relief washes over me as I see Rachel and Finn headed in my direction, their hands laced together. _At least thats something that wont change anytime soon_, I think to myself as I get closer, meeting them half way.

"Hey guys, its good to see you" I say cheerfully as I greet them, unable to hide the smile that's stretching across my face. "How has your summer been so far?"

"Mines been great, but exhausting. I just got back from New York this morning, Dad and Daddy took me to see a few shows. We were there for about a week and it was beautiful! But it was strange, I felt like I was missing something the entire time I was there. Either way, I'm just really happy to be back. Which is also kind of surprising." Rachel rambles on, more excitement bouncing off every word.

"I'm pretty sure I can guess why your happy to be back" I say with a knowing smile before turning my attention to Finn. I can see her looking down at their intertwined hands with a small smile through the corner of my eye, and silently congratulate myself for basically bringing these two together. "What about you, Finn? Hows your summer going?"

"Pretty good, I guess. Just finished paying off that debt to Vocal Adrenaline for the damage me and Puck did" He explains with a small shrug. "Other than that, I haven't really been doing much this summer. How about you, Mr. Schue?"

"Little of this, a little of that" _A whole lot of nothing_, I add bitterly to myself. "Well I'll let you guys get on with your night" I add after a short moment of silence. "Have fun, and I'll probably see you both around again sometime soon" I say with a small laugh as we begin to walk off in our separate directions. _At least everyones summer isn't as messed up as mine is, _I think to myself as I continue on my way. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I make my way through the main part of town in almost a haze. Then I see it. A piece of my heart breaks at the sight, and I feel my jaw clench involuntarily.

As I glance up into one of the windows as I pass by, I see it. I see_ them_. I stop in my tracks as I watch it unfold, feeling like the wind was just knocked out of me. Its a small Italian restaurant with low lighting and soft music in the background, the place I'd purposed to Terri. I shutter briefly at the thought of my ex wife. Inside, a few tables away from the window, is the sight that tears me a new one. Emma is smiling and laughing with starry eyes as she toasts with her date, and a feeling of regret spreads over me when I realize how much of a mistake I've made. With an aggravated sigh, I continue on down the street and head back to my apartment. Its going to be a long night, but I won't give up. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make Emma see that we're right for each other, that I'm not about to let that other guy win this one.

* * *

**A/N**- Okay so its super short and isn't that well written, but the idea sort of came to me out of nowhere so I had to write it down. More one-shots are on their way and they will definitely be better than this one, so just stick with me. There will be a lot of happy Will/Emma stories later on, as well as Finn/Rachel, Puck/Quinn, Tina/Artie, maybe some Puck/Rachel, and just about every type of friendship I can come up with. Reviews are awesome, so keep them coming.

_**Coming Up Next**_: Home Coming Dance! Told from Pucks POV, for once! **Warning**: Slight heartbreak ahead! Hints at several pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing. Kind of sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

**Pucks POV**

How the hell did I get roped into this? I hate these things. I hate coming to school during its normal hours, so how is it possible that someone managed to talk me into coming to a stupid dance? I guess I can't really complain though, this is better than sitting at home with my mom and little sister all night. The music is kind of cheesy and most of the people here are just standing around being awkward, but I guess thats sort of to be expected from these things.

After sticking a piece of gum in my mouth, I lean lazily against the back wall as I glance at the scattered groups around the room. I spot Santana nearby flirting with Matt as they get drinks, she only agreed to go with him to get back at me for agreeing to go with one of the other Cheerios. Santana is pretty cool for the most part, but she can be a little intense. Its obvious that shes into me. _Who wouldn't be though? Puckasaurus is all man_, I think to myself with a cocky smirk.

Almost as if to answer my retorical question, they enter. Hand in _freaking _hand, as usual. Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Cinderella and her moron of a Prince Charming. What Quinn sees in Finn is beyond me, the guy makes toast look smart. Yet, here they are. Together. Always together. I can feel a scowl forming on my face as I watch them enter, shes laughing at something he said while he looks on with an accomplished smile. Don't get me wrong, Finn is one of my best friends. He always has been. But over the past four and a half months somethings changed. And it most definitely started when him and Quinn got together. Then he joined Glee club, which of course I mocked him for, and Quinn seemed a little more than pissed at him for that. I was really hoping that might at least cause a little more damage than the occassional fight between them. No such luck. I have to look away when they put their arms around each other, trying not to notice when it feels like someone has just punched me in the gut.

Its not really a secret that I've got a thing for Quinn, anyone with eyes and half a brain can see that. Which I guess is why Finn hasn't caught on yet. I've liked her since we met at the beginning of freshman year, and we flirted a lot in the beginning. That was also around the time I became a badass, and girls started responding when I looked at them. My guess is that that was what pushed her to Finn, he was never one to make out with three girls in one day. Hell, he wasn't one to make out with _one_ girl in one day. _Amature_, I think to myself as I remember back to last year. Still, I might be a badass, but that doesn't mean it doesnt hurt when I see them together. Even if I have gotten used to it.

Looking anywhere else but at them, my eyes find someone else. Now, I've known Rachel Berry since fifth grade, and I have never seen her look this good. Shes leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room with a look on her face that I can only assume is heartache. Even though she looks like she is about to cry, she still looks smokin'. Her black dress cuts off a few inches above her knees and hugs her body perfectly while her hair falls just over her shoulders. As I look back up to her face, I notice the tears in her eyes. She might be really annoying most of the time, but I've never seen someone look so depressed at a dance before. When I follow where her eyes are set, I realize that she is staring at what was just a few minutes ago tearing me to pieces as well. The quaterback and the Cheerios captin are currently in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the music as some cheesy, slow song floats from the speakers. Her head is resting on his chest while he glances around the room.

Normally, I would never in a million years do something like this, but I need a distraction. We both do. Sighing to myself, I push myself off the wall and make my way over to Rachel, nodding at a few people who greet me on my way. She doesn't notice my arrival as I stand against the wall next to her, and we both simply watch the happy couple dance, completely oblivious to us.

"You look hot tonight, Berry" I say, glancing at her through the corner of my eye. She turns halfway to look at me and offers a small smile.

"You look nice too, Noah" She replies before focusing her attention back out to the dance floor.

"They look like a squirrel and a tree, don't they? I mean, hes a giant and shes practically an ant compared to him" This causes her to laugh softly, just as the beanstalk himself looks over at us. Theres a look in his eyes when he sees us talking that I cant place, but I know it shouldn't be there when he has his girlfriend in his arms. "Lets stop depressing ourselves by watching them, and get out of here. We can go get something to eat or make out or whatever" I suggest, turning my attention back to her. She doesn't respond right away, instead keeping her eyes on Finn. After another long moment, she nods and turns to face me.

"Sure, lets go" She agrees, I smirk as I walk out with her, stopping by the door while she grabs her coat. Thats when I make the stupidest mistake I could have made. I look back at them. They've stopped dancing and Quinn is talking to Brittany at one of the tables. Our eyes lock when she looks up at me, and the smile she gives me nearly breaks my heart. _Dude, what the hell is wrong with me? When did I become such a chick? _

"Noah?" Berrys voice breaks me out of my thoughts, she looks like someone just ran over her dog in front of her. "I'm actually not feeling very well. Could you just give me a ride home?" She isn't looking at me when she speaks, as her attention is refocused on Finn who is talking to Mike while keeping his eyes on her as well. With another sigh, I look back at Quinn but shes back to looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, lets go" But neither of us make a move to leave just yet. My eyes stay locked on Quinn as she laughs with the girl who thinks Shrek was based on a true story. Another sigh escapes me as I speak again. "We're both pretty screwed up, arent we?" I ask retorically before turning and heading towards the door. I can feel Finns eyes on me as I place my hand on the small of Rachels back and lead her out. _Thats definitely something I'll have to explain to him in the morning_, I consider briefly with a small shake of my head.

_This isn't over,_ I think confidently after dropping Rachel off. _The Puckster always gets what he wants, and Quinn Fabray isn't going to change that._

* * *

**A/N**- Not as good as the last two, but I don't think its too horrible. This idea came to me out of absolutely nowhere, but I kind of wanted to explore it a little bit. Obviously it takes place before the whole _Quick_ie thing (get it?) that resulted in Quinns pregnancy. If you know me, than you know I'm all for Finchel, so don't think I've switched sides or anything. The next chapter will be up soon, so stick with me! (:

_**Coming Up Next**_: A wedding! Which, of course, means plenty of Finchel fluff and a longer chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing -.-

* * *

**Finns POV**

"Finn, I'm sorry but I really have to go. The ceremony starts in two hours and I still have to finish getting ready. I'll text you the address again, but please try not to be late." Someones voice speaks faintly in the background, to which Rachel replies to sarcastically before returning her attention to our conversation. "I know weddings aren't really your 'thing' and your afraid you won't know anybody, but please. Do this for me? If you decide not to show up, then I'm going to be left to dance with my creepy cousin Michael whose had a crush on me since the fourth grade" I can practically feel her cringe through the phone.

"Fine, but you owe me" I say as I finally give in, examining the tux that was currently laying on my bed. "I'll see you in a little bit. Love you"

"Love you too" I can hear the smile in her voice as she says this before the line goes dead, causing a smile of my own to appear. Tossing my phone lightly onto the bed, I head to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting ready. As I'm washing my hair, I remember back to when she first brought up our plans for the day, a little over three weeks ago.

_The two of us were laying on my bed as music played in the background. It had been two weeks since we lost regionals, and a week since school let out for the summer. Neither of us were talking, both lost in our own thoughts as a familiar song began to play. Rachel's head rested on my chest as I mindlessly played with her hair, and I could feel her smile against me once she realized what song it was. As the lyrics to 'Faithfully' floated out from the speakers, she moved a little closer and I gently kissed the top of her head. It was times like these where it felt like things couldn't possibly get any better, where just relaxing in each others arms as a comfortable silence surrounded us was enough. _

_"Finn, what are your thoughts on weddings?" She asked as she looked up at me, bringing me from my thoughts._

_"We're a little too young to be thinking about marriage, aren't we?" I joked, looking back at her with a teasing half-smile. The blush that rose to her cheeks as I said this caused a small chuckle to escape me as she glared._

_"I didn't mean us, obviously." She clarified, still glaring. "My cousin Angela is getting married in a few weeks and she asked me to be a bridesmaid. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Its a small backyard wedding, nothing too big. It should be fun. Please?" As she finished, she was basically pouting, making it nearly impossible for me to say no. _

_"I'm not going to know anyone there. It'll be awkward" _

_"You know me!" she argued, "And my dads. So you won't be completely alone. And I promise, after the actual ceremony, I won't leave your side at all during the after party" After a moment of hesitation, her smile widened as I gave a defeated sigh._

_"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not big on the whole 'wedding' thing. Especially when its for people I don't even know." _

_"Thank you" She said before leaning up to brush her lips against mine. "Besides, it will be good practice for when you have to go to Burt and your moms wedding" I scoffed at this, to which she rolled her eyes and muttered something about it being inevitable. _

Almost an hour passes before I'm finally stepping out of the shower and heading back to my room. A thought occurs to me then, and my eyes widen. Running to my bed, I grab my phone and ignore the text before dialing a familiar number. I pace as I wait for her to answer, and notice she sounds somewhat breathless when she does.

"Hello?"

"Rach, are they expecting me to bring a gift or something? Am I supposed to show up with anything?"

"Finn! You don't have to bring anything, its fine. Just... finish getting ready and I'll see you in an hour" Her voice is rushed, almost frustrated. "Did you get my text with the address?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll let you go, see you in a bit" She mumbles a quick 'See you soon' before the line falls dead again.

The next hour passes by quickly as I finish getting ready, and soon enough I'm in my car looking over the address one last time before heading off. The house is huge, even for someone who is related to Rachel. Sending a quick text to let her know I've arrived, I park on the other side of the street and make my way to the back yard. Everything looks amazing of course, and I briefly wonder how much all of it must have cost. As I make my way towards the area where the ceremony is being held, I realize that the yard is about the size of a small park rather than the back of someones house. Taking one of the only available seats left, an isle seat, it isn't long before some beginning music starts up and the first two brides maids walk by. What I see next causes my heart to beat rapidly in my chest, and my breath to stop for a moment.

Rachel walks out wearing a deep red dress and carrying a bouquet of white roses, looking more angelic than anyone has the given right to. Her hair is partially up in a messy but perfect bun while the rest curls lightly just past her shoulders, and the smile she gives me as she walks by is enough to stop my heart. _When did I become such a girl? _I think briefly to myself as the music changes. Everyone stands to watch the bride make her entrance, but my eyes are glued on the brunette at the front as she stands with two other girls, smiling back at me.

The ceremony is short but sweet, and before too long everyone is making their way out of their aisles to congratulate the bride and groom. As I begin heading out to a less crowded area to look for Rachel, I stop when I hear my name.

"Finn" And there she is, making her way towards me with a smile lighting her face. "Hey, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asks as she gets closer. "I told you there was nothing to-" Meeting her halfway, I cut her off when we meet and kiss her gently but passionately before she can say anymore.

"You're beautiful" I say softly as I pull back, my voice almost a whisper. I'm not even aware of the words as they spill from my mouth, but the blush that rises to her cheeks tells me that it was the kind of reaction she was looking for. "And you were right, that wasn't so bad" I admit with a small shrug.

"Told you. You just have to stop worrying about stuff like not knowing anyone. I mean, that's how you make friends, isnt it? You go out and meet people" Her small hand reaches down and takes hold of my own as we begin walking towards an empty table, lacing our fingers together as we go. "You look really nice too, by the way. I never really noticed how good you look in a tux" She adds as we reach the table.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. This is pretty much a one-time-only thing" I mumble playfully once I take a seat. Smiling, she stands in front of me, between my knees as her hands find my shoulders and my own find her waist.

"With the exception of your mother and Burts wedding, of course" She reminds me, smirking before lightly pecking me on the lips. I simply grumble in response, pouting a bit as I do so. A soft laugh escapes her as she gently rocks my shoulders back and forth. "Why are you so against them getting married? Burt makes your mom happy and he really loves her. Shouldn't that be enough?" I know her question is rhetorical, so I stay quiet instead of speaking, knowing she is about to continue anyway. I'm now looking at anything but her eyes. Her tone is more serious this time, but also much softer. "Finn, I know he isn't your father, and I don't think he's trying to be. But Burt cares deeply for your mother. He loves her and wants to make her happy. She hasn't forgotten about your dad, Finn. She just realized that maybe she finally deserves to feel loved like that again. And she needs you to be there to support her in this, your her son and she can't do this without you" I feel her eyes on me the entire time she speaks, and her thumbs are gently caressing the skin over my collar.

"I hate when your right. Especially when it comes to stuff like this" I admit, looking back up into her eyes for the first time since she began. She lets out another soft laugh and smiles proudly.

"Well get used to it, because I tend to be right about most things" She jokes before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine again, lingering for a moment before pulling back. Just as she is about to move to sit on my lap, the bride comes over looking relieved.

"Rachel, there you are! Before the after-party starts, we're doing pictures" She explains before turning her attention to me, briefly. "Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" Her smile is friendly and joking, and Rachel lets out a soft laugh of her own as she steps to her cousins side.

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting right here" I promise, shooting a small wink at my girlfriend encouraging her to go before they both head back in the direction she originally came from.

As I wait for her return, I think back over all the things Rachel had mentioned. Burt wasn't trying to take my fathers place, he had assured me of that on several occasions. My mom seems to really care about him too, she practically lights up whenever he walks in the room. Still, a part of me feels like we're going behind my dads back in a way. I know he would want her to be happy, he would want both of us to be happy. With Rachel around, its kind of hard not to be, no matter how sappy that sounds. It seems like thats how my mom is with Burt sometimes too. Like nothing can really bother her when they're together. I guess the two of them getting married wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, as long as he makes my mom happy. Its not like he would hurt her anyway, Burt isn't that kind of guy as far as I can tell.

"Hey!" The bell-like voice pulls me from my thoughts and forces a smile on my face as I see the familiar brunette headed towards me. "Miss me?" she asks, her smile causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Of course" I respond, the smile on my face growing as I speak. "All done with the pictures?"

"Yeah, but they asked me to do something for them, so I'm going to have to break my promise tonight" She explains, biting her lower lip nervously.

"What promise?" Confusion is etched in my tone, and a soft chuckle escapes her as she takes in my apparent lost expression.

"I promised you that I would stay by your side for the rest of the night. Turns out, I might have to leave you hanging for a few minutes. They asked me to sing for their first dance as a married couple. They actually chose a pretty good song, too. I Turn To You by Christina Aguilara. Not many people choose it for their first dance, but I think it's sweet. They were going to listen to a recorded version of it, but Angela thought it would be sweeter if I sang it given my extensive history and years of training. Plus there's the whole family thing" I cant help but laugh a bit as she rambles on, and I briefly wonder whether its because she is doing it because she feels guilty about breaking her promise, or out of habit.

"Babe, babe." I interrupt, trying to slow her down. The look on her face tells me it was because she was feeling guilty. "Its fine, okay? I think its nice that they asked you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The relaxed smile that slowly forms on her face tells me that I've done my job in reassuring her.

"Good, and thank you." She says as she takes a seat on my lap, my arms slipping around her waist. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes as her hands play with the back of my collar and mine trace random patterns on her dress. "So, how should I repay you for actually showing up tonight?"

"Well considering how amazing you look and the fact that I get to be your date, I guess I can let this one slide." As I say the words, her smile grows and a faint blush rises to her cheeks. Her hands slowly fall to the lapels of my tux where her eyes rest as well.

"Things arent going to change after the summer, are they?" The timidness in her voice is hard to miss, and the way she is biting her lower lip tells me shes afraid of my answer.

"What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

"I mean, your not just going to...you know, return to football and forget about the rest of us again, are you? Forget any of this year ever happened? About Glee club, about singing, about...me?" I've never heard Rachel sound so unsure of anything in all the time that I've known her, and it sends a thrill of protection through me as I realize what shes asking. My expression softens and I use my index finger to gently force her to look at me.

"Rachel, that's never going to happen. After everything that's happened over the past year, I'm not just going to forget it all and throw it away." I promise, "I'm coming back to Glee when school starts, and no amount of slushies thrown in my face is going to stop me." I pause for a moment to smile at her, and see the corners of her mouth twitch up slightly as well. My tone becomes more serious as I go on, and my hand gently rests on her cheek as I continue. "And I promise that I will never forget about you, Rach. I cant. I love you too much to just let all of this go once we head back to school. Your not going to get rid of me that easily, I'm in this for the long haul" I finish with another small smile.

"I needed to hear that" Her voice is almost a whisper, and the blush has returned to her cheeks.

"Is that whats had you so stressed out for the past few days?" She simply nods and looks back down, playing with my lapel again. I let out a soft, quiet laugh and move my hands to the tops of her arms, pulling her closer before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you" I whisper softly.

When she finally looks back up at me, its only for a few seconds before she is pressing her lips to mine. "I love you too" she mumbles before kissing me once again, both of us lingering in the moment.

"Oh my God, you guys are _so_ cute!" A somewhat familiar voice interrupts us, and we pull apart to see Angela, the bride, standing there with her new husband. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt. You guys are just adorable! Aren't they adorable?" She gushes, smiling widely at the two of us.

Her husband simply laughs, "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost three months" Rachel, Angela, and myself say at the same time. "But its felt like much longer" Angela goes on. As I'm giving her a curious look, she laughs before explaining herself. "Oh, Rachel talks about you constantly! Even before you guys actually got together, your name was always on her lips! And when she was dating that overly-quaft guy from Carmel, she still talked about you more than him." Its plain to see where Rachel picked up her rambling skills from. I cant help but laugh when the brunette on my lap hides her face in my neck in embarrassment from her cousin. "By the way, I thought that whole Jesse's Girl thing was really sweet of you. I tormented her for weeks about not dumping the other guy on the spot"

"Angela!" Rachel squeals in humiliation. Her face is almost beat red, and I cant help but let out another soft laugh.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone. I'll come find you when we're ready for the first dance" The bride says, finally giving in and walking off with the groom.

"I cant believe she just did that, I'm so sorry. That was humiliating" Shes biting her lower lip and refusing to look me in the eye, her cheeks a bright red shade. Its one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.

"Rach, don't worry about it. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I talk about you just as much. Just ask Sean, its nearly impossible to shut me up once I start going. Always has been, actually." I admit with a slightly embarrassed chuckle. This makes her smile and shake her head, most likely trying to decide whether or not I'm just saying this to make her feel better.

We fall into another comfortable silence, both of our thoughts leaving us for a few seconds as we simply enjoy the quiet together. "They did an amazing job with the decorations" She speaks up finally, briefly glancing at the area surrounding us. "I guess being related to a wedding planner has its perks" I can only assume shes talking to herself, as her voice is much lower now. Giving her a quick glance, she answers my silent question. "My cousin Amber. Shes a hopeless romantic, so becoming a wedding planner was kind of a given for her"

"Rachel, dear!" An elderly woman passing by greets with a growing smile before making her way over towards us. My mind briefly flashes to Rose from Titanic, the older version of course.

"Hey Grandma Lynn" Jumping excitedly off my lap. Rachel all but runs to meet her halfway, her smile growing as she does so. After the two hug and chat for a few seconds, she returns to me only to grab my hand and pull me up with her. "Grandma, I'd like you to meet someone." She announces as we approach. "This is Finn Hudson, the boy who currently holds my heart" Her introduction causes my heart to do an unsteady jolt in my chest, and I'm unable to hide the small smile that stretches over my lips. "Finn, this is Grandma Lynn. The one who bought me my very first West Side Story soundtrack" The laugh that escapes her forces another smile out of both me and her grandmother.

"Pleasure to meet you" I say softly as I gently shake her hand.

"Oh Rachel, hes such a sweetheart! And so handsome!" I feel my cheeks burning up as she gushes, and the two talk for several more minutes before the elder one walks off to catch up with another family member.

Just as I'm about to say something, one of the other bridesmaids interrupts us once again with an apologetic look towards me. "Rach, they're almost ready for their first dance and they need you over there so they can start" The blond explains. With a simple nod, Rachel grabs my hand once again and pulls me with them towards where everyone else is sitting and waiting.

"Sorry about this. It won't take long, I promise" she whispers as we reach an empty table towards the back of the room.

"Its fine, go. I'll be right here watching you" I promise, pecking her lightly on the lips before sending her off.

"Alright, alright, alright! Time for the first dance! Everyone clear the floor for the happy couple" The DJ says enthusiastically as Rachel reaches the stage. The music starts and Rachel's voice is soon filling the hushed room.

_When I'm lost_

_In the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way_

The room goes silent at the sound of her voice, and I can only assume by the looks on some of their faces they've never heard her sing before.

_When I'm scared_

_And losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around_

Her eyes are on the happy couple, and the smile on her face is hard to miss as she watches her cousin dance. There's a degree of pride in her eyes as she watches them, and I quickly wonder how close the two of them are.

_And when I'm down, you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_You're always there _

_Giving me all you've got_

I glance over to the table where her fathers are currently seated, and watch the pride in their own eyes grow as their daughter continues to sing. Rachels eyes quickly scan over to them as well, and her smile grows once she spots them before turning her attention back to the couple at hand.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

A part of me is amazed that her voice still has the ability to speed up my heart rate after all this time, but I don't think that will ever change.

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything thats true_

_I turn to you_

Our eyes lock as she continues, our matching smiles growing a bit more with every word she sings.

_When I lose the will to win,_

_I just reach for you and I can reach_

_The sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_'Cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend,_

_You're always always on my side_

_Giving me faith,_

_Taking me through the night_

Several eyes are on me now, but my own stay locked on the brunette on stage as she smiles back at me.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

_For the arms to be my shelter_

_Through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on,_

"Shes pretty amazing, isn't she?" I hear someone ask rhetorically as they come and stand next to me. My smile simply widens at the question.

"Shes perfect" I whisper, just barely loud enough for my own ears.

_For a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For that one who I can turn to..._

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love_

_To keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

As she soon finishes off the song, most of the room all but bursts into applause and she quickly steps off the stage. The DJ begins talking again before playing more upbeat music, but its all lost on me as I make my way towards the girl who has quickly become my whole world. When we meet in the middle, her smile is shy but bright as she approaches.

"So, what did you think?" She asks still looking somewhat shy, as if she was anything less than perfect.

"You were amazing, Rach. Always are" I assure her, wrapping my arms around her waist before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Half the people here were in tears, so I'd say that kind of answers your question"

"Only half?" She asks jokingly, glancing around the room. Her arms slowly go around my shoulders before I lean down and gently press my lips to hers. "Thank you again for showing up" she mumbles against my lips.

I simply nod in return, and we stay locked in each others arms for a period of time. The party continues on like that for the rest of the night, with Rachel sticking to her word about staying by my side while also visiting with a few relatives. Finally at around midnight, the DJ announces that there's only one song left for the night before the party comes to a close. As the music slows down, I feel Rachels small hand take hold of my larger one as she steps in front of me.

"Lets dance" she suggests softly, pulling me towards the dance floor with her where several other couples are gathering as well. Taking our previous position once again, we begin to sway back and forth slowly with the beat. As she relaxes in my arms, I pull her closer and place a soft kiss to the top of her head. When she finally looks back up at me, the smile on her face nearly melts my heart. Leaning down, I graze my lips over her jaw before finally reaching her ear.

"I love you" I whisper softly before lightly kissing her cheek. Feeling her cheeks warm up under me, I cant stop the small smile that breaks across my face and I pull back slightly to look at her. Shes smiling shyly but brightly up at me, and is lightly chewing on her lower lip. Running the tip of my thumb gently over her lip, I pull it from between her teeth.

"I love you too" her voice is soft, almost to the point where I cant hear it. But I do, and the words, though I've heard them before, never fail to make my heart pound wildly against my ribcage. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, I lean in once again and press my lips to hers. I'm never usually as sappy as I have been tonight, but something about the petite brunette in my arms brings out that side of me. As Puck has pointed out on almost a daily basis, I'm in too deep. In a way, maybe hes right. But at this moment, where everything I really want is in my arms, I can't find anything wrong with that. So maybe just this once, I'll let him be right.

* * *

**A/N**- Okay, so its kind of really out of character for Finn as far as the inner monologue goes, but its also the longest piece I think I've ever written so I think that should earn me some bonus points. I know its really fluffy, but I couldn't really help myself. Its also taken me a few days to write this, so reviews are more than welcome as always. Thank you guys for your continued support and I really hope you stick with me. If you have any ideas for a one-shot, no matter what they are who is in it, let me know! I'm always open for suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** Is this really needed at this point? O_o

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Thanks" My voice is soft, and I'm doing my best to keep it from breaking as Finn and I go to exit the room.

"For what?" Sean's voice pulls me back. Looking back over at him, more tears well up in my eyes and I simply shrug.

"Just umm..Thanks" And with that, I leave the small room without another word. Finn is already a few steps ahead of me, and quickly glances back to make sure I'm still following. Offering me a small smile, I return it with a broken one of my own.

My mind is still reeling over the short conversation I just had with the boy who lost everything, and I suddenly feel like an idiot. All I've lost is my voice, which I actually might have a chance at getting back, and all I've done is complain. Sean lost just about everything and he still has the strength to smile and make jokes. I've never realized just how fortunate I am. My entire life, I've gotten just about everything I've asked for. I've been selfish and ungrateful. This visit with Sean has changed me in a way I cant really explain, and I have Finn to thank for that.

Once we're outside and the door is closed behind us, he looks back at me over his shoulder once again. "You alright?" He asks as we make our way towards his car. I simply nod, refusing to look him in the eye just yet. Several more moments pass as he reaches his car with me still in tow. A single tear rolls down my cheek as he unlocks his door.

"Finn?" I say softly, my voice barely above a whisper as another tear spills out. Turning to face me, his expression changes into one of concern and understanding as he watches me all but crumble. Before I know it, I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing my eyes shut as more tears begin streaming down my flushed cheeks. His own arms are around me at once, holding me closer to him as he buries his face into my hair and neck. I'm not sure how long we stand like this, but the tears eventually stop and I'm able to pull myself together. "Thank you" I whisper, still holding onto him. I feel him nod softly and we both slowly pull away.

The two of us simply stand there looking at each other for a moment before he reaches up and softly brushes the final tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb. The action feels somewhat intimate, too intimate for friends, but I cant find it in me to pull back. I know I'm supposed to since Jesse is still in the picture, but a large part of me doesn't want to.

"You ready to go?" His voice is soft, careful as he speaks. All I'm able to do at this point is nod in response and walk slowly over to the passenger side. The car ride is mostly silent, the quiet radio being the only source of noise. Its a comfortable silence, which isn't something that usually happens when I'm included in the situation, but its nice.

"Thank you, Finn." My voice finally breaks the silence as we pull up in front of my house. "For everything. For that song, for coming with me to the doctors, for introducing me to Sean. I just...Thank you" I'm never one to struggle with words, but nothing I say feels like it would be enough.

"Rachel.." He pauses for a minute, and it looks as though hes deciding whether or not to tell me whats really on his mind, what he really wants to say. "You don't have to thank me, you know that. I did this because I thought you needed it, to see that you're more than just your voice. And as for the song," Another short pause as his cheeks turn a light pink color. "I think it kind of speaks for itself" He casts his glance downwards, looking almost shy as he says this. I feel a light blush rise to my own cheeks and simply smile, keeping my eyes on him.

"You're a truly remarkable person, Finn Hudson." I gently place my hand over his where it rests on the stick shift and give it a small squeeze before opening my door and stepping out. "Thank you" I add, looking in through the rolled down window of the door I've just closed, offering him another small smile before turning and walking back towards my house. Over the course of two hours, several things have happened to me. I made a new friend in Sean Frethold, realized that my voice isn't all I am, and came to the conclusion that Finn Hudson is the kind of person you only meet once in your life. Things have changed for me today, almost as if there's been a shift in the atmosphere. Everything will work itself out in time. My voice will come back, situations will change for the better, and I'll be ready to face whatever is on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N**- If you haven't guessed it by now, I just finished watching Laryngitis for the millionth time and kind of felt like something was left out. This happens to be one of my favorite episodes, so I'm kind of surprised this is the first piece I did on it. This is definitely the shortest piece I've ever written, but the last chapter was over 5,000 words so...Either way, tell me what you guys think. Love it or hate it? Reviews are amazing, and I still cant thank you guys enough for sticking with me. If there's anything you want to see written, no matter who is in it or what its about, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing, unfortunately.

* * *

**Finns POV**

"I've been workin' on something..."

Puck? Doing a solo? _Voluntarily?_Never! Wasn't he the one who called me a pansy for joining Glee club in the first place? Something doesn't feel right, he never does stuff like this. There must be some kind of motive behind it, there has to be. He mentions something about it being a tribute to some Jewish icon, which is weird because he rarely ever references his roots unless his moms around or something. His eyes flash to Rachel and I see her straighten up a bit in her seat as the music starts. Something definitely doesn't feel right.

He starts to sing and his eyes flash from the floor to her, even from back where I sit I can tell shes smiling. I know I've been caught up with the whole popularity thing lately, but seriously, what the hell have I missed? Shouldn't I have noticed if something was going on between these two? Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Puck is my best friend, he knows I'm sort of into Rachel more than I should be. He wouldn't just go behind my back and...wait. Is he _singing_ to her? To _Rachel_? The girl he said makes him want to light himself on fire? None of this makes sense!

Everyone else in the room seems to really be enjoying his little performance, except maybe Santana. Maybe this was a dare, maybe someone put him up to this. Karofsky? No, hes been too busy tormenting me to pay attention to Puck lately. Maybe Rachel has gotten to him, told him it was okay that he was too afraid to actually do a solo. That's exactly the type of challenge the guy lives for, so it only makes sense.

"..Reachin' out. Touching me, touching you.."

As he sings the words, I feel my stomach clench. And not in the way it does when I'm hanging out with the girl hes currently singing to. Not even the way it does when Quinn is yelling at me. I refuse to think of this feeling as jealousy. Why would I be jealous? I'm with Quinn, and shes having my baby. That's all there is to it. Puck can do what he wants. _Just not with Rachel_, the voice in the back of my mind screams. Though I'll never admit it to anyone other than Puck, I have a thing for Rachel. Sure, she can get annoying when she is constantly pushing everyone to try harder, but I think that's one of the things I like most about her. She knows people find her annoying and, at times, unbearable to be around and yet she still continues to be herself. Puck has called me an idiot more times than I can count for being into her, saying I'm 'the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the world' just for having Quinn as my girlfriend. That's why none of whats going on right now makes any sense to me.

While everyone else sings along with him and dances in their seats, I have to look away to hide the scowl on my face. Maybe Puck realized that _hes_the idiot for not seeing what I saw to begin with, maybe this is him trying to make up for lost time with Rachel. Mr. Schue slaps me lightly on the arm, he must have noticed me trying to hide my grimace, and I simply give him a dirty look. Just because everyone else is enjoying the show doesnt mean I have to, even if he is my best friend.

I know I'm acting like a child, but I can't really help it. With everything thats been going on lately, with the baby and my sudden lack of popularity along with the whole 'my-best-friend-is-currently-stabbing-me-in-the-back-by-singing-to-the-girl-I-like-even-though-I-have-a-girlfriend' thing, I think I have the right to at least pout. Not wanting to seem like a complete jerk, I clap along with everyone else when the song ends.

As the excitement dies down and everything gets back to normal, I pretend not to notice when he pulls a chair up next to her, between her and Mercedes. Mr. Schue goes up to the front and starts talking again, and I try my best to focus on what hes saying rather than the two people seated in front of me. Thankfully, class ends soon after and everyone starts filing out. Unfortunately, as I go to stand, a few papers fall out of my bag and spill out onto the floor.

"Finn, I'm going to stay after to talk to Miss Sylvester for a little bit. I'll call you if I need a ride home or something" Quinn explains as she passes by me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the room with Santana and Brittany.

"That was really nice, Noah" Rachel's voice is soft as she speaks, leaning into my supposed best friend a bit more than necessary. "And I suppose you've proven yourself to me." Puck smirks down at her a bit as they go to leave the room, neither of them seeming to know I'm still here. "Now I've got to go talk to my history teacher about something, but I'll call you later so we can work on some more mash-up ideas" She says once they reach the door. Almost as if they're trying to rub whatever the hell is going on between them in my face, she leans up and kisses him on the cheek while her hand rests on his arm.

What the hell is going on? Hes_ proven _himself to her? They're working on mash-up ideas together? And why is she kissing him on the cheek? This is the guy who turned throwing slushies at her into a sport! Once they're both gone, I let out a frustrated sigh as I jam the rest of my papers into my bag, completely unaware of the fact that Mr. Schuester is still in the room.

"Finn." He says from across the room, breaking me from my thoughts. His back is to me as he stacks some of the chairs. "Hes your best friend, buddy. Hes finally opening up and starting to have some fun, you should be happy for him" Its impossible not to roll my eyes at his words, so I simply grumble to myself, throw my bag over my shoulder and leave. Just because hes my best friend, doesn't mean I have to be happy about him going after the girl I like. Even if I have a girlfriend. Hes probably just doing this to piss me off or something, I refuse to believe hes actually dating Rachel. I shouldn't care this much, not with Quinn carrying my child, but I can't help it. And if Puck even thinks about hurting Rachel, he better believe I'll have something to say about it.

* * *

Luckily I only had to endure them sitting together in class for one more day, there's no way Puck is going to choose Glee over football. He cares way too much about his image to just give it up. Well, there's that and the fact that coach Tanaka kind of scares him. He scares all of us in a weird way. I've barely talked to Puck since his little performance a few days ago, but it isn't like hes made much of an attempt to talk to me either. Hell, Rachel's talked to me more than he has lately. Not that I mind, of course. The guy might be my best friend, but hes an ass.

Thanks to some idiot in the back of the room, my math teacher holds the class back five extra minutes to sit in silence like we're a bunch of sixth graders. When she finally releases us, Mike comes bounding up to me with a smile on his face.

"Finn, what are you going to do man? You going with Tanaka or are you staying in Glee with me and Matt?" His enthusiasm is hilarious considering he is usually the quietest person I've ever met. Glancing around to make sure nobody hears, I simply nod and smile.

"Yeah dude, I'm staying. Don't say anything about it though, I want it to be a surprise" I explain with a small laugh. It feels good to actually smile and laugh again. With Puck stealing Rachel from me, and Quinn and I getting slushied by ten people at once, it hasn't exactly been the best week for me.

We quickly seperate and head off to our own lockers. I mostly hang out around campus until three thirty, avoiding Karofsky and Tanaka by any means. At three thirty exactly, I head back to the choir room and silently make my way down the hall. From the laughs and gasps coming from said room, I can only assume Mike and Matt have just arrived. It isn't until I hear the familiar voice that I realize it wasn't Matt or Mike they were welcoming back.

"Are you..sure about this Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a slushy in your face everyday" Her voice is unsure, and I can see her face from where I stand out of sight from the others. A large part of me is screaming to go in, let them know I've decided to come back. But as I watch her hug him, as I watch him wrap his arms around her, I find that I can't do it.

My jaw clenches involuntarily, and I feel my stomach twist the way it did last time. Shaking my head, I turn and begin walking back out to the football field.

"Wheres Finn?" I hear Artie ask, his voice getting farther away as I quicken my pace.

It isn't like my decision to stay with football was based simply on the whole Rachel and Puck thing, there were definitely other factors that added to it. There's Quinn and the baby, the fact that I need to get a scholarship to get out of this cow town, and the fact that my popularity is still on the line. Thankfully, the guys on the football team welcome me back without too many jokes about thinking I was going back to Glee. Practice sucks as usual, but the coach goes a little easier on me than usual. Most likely just because hes happy to keep his quarterback.

Over the next few days, things go back to normal. Until Kurt announces his resignation from the team in the showers. Once hes gone, the other guys tell me if I don't toss a slushy into his face, they'll make my life a living hell.

"Do it" Kurt demands once I reach his locker, a slushy in hand.

"I really don't want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face" I feel horrible about this, that much goes without saying. These guys are my friends and I'm only doing this to save my own ass.

"But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team" By now Artie, Tina, and Mercedes have joined the mini gathering, all of them looking confused and disappointed. Kurt and I continue our very short conversation with a small interruption from Mercedes. Then she speaks.

"Why wouldn't he? Hes made his choice" Rachel says coldly, her arms crossed over her chest in disappointment. "He doesn't care about us _losers_anymore" There's a very obvious amount of hurt in both her expression and her voice. I quickly try as hard as I can to reassure all of them that I'm not a jerk like the rest of the guys on the team by explaining how I was threatened.

Before I know it, Kurt is taking the drink from my hands and tossing it onto himself. I'm stunned into complete silence, and the looks on the others faces tell me they weren't expecting it either. I quickly run off, feeling more guilt building up inside me with every step.

The following day, Puck watches us practice from the bleachers. It takes all my strength not to yell at him and ask where his new 'girlfriend' is. After about an hour, my rhetorical question is answered when I see Rachel join him. There's something different about both of them now though, like somethings wrong. They both look out at the field every few seconds with sad expressions on their faces, Rachel sitting on the bench above his. As I make my way over to get a drink, I can all but feel their eyes on me. Taking a chance, I look up at them and my eyes lock with Rachel's. She looks hurt, like she is finally doing something she has been dreading for a while. I watch for a moment longer as she puts her hand on his shoulder and let out a small huff of air through my nose. Zeroing in on their conversation, I make out his last words before he storms off.

"We weren't friends before" I can barely hear it and at first I'm not sure if that's really what hes saying, but the look on Rachel's face as she sits their alone tells me I'm right. I'm tempted to go ask Puck what his problem is, but decide against it. The last thing I need right now is more drama.

Mr. Schue comes to talk to me during practice a little while later and convinces me to come back to Glee, forcing me to have a somewhat uncomfortable conversation with coach Tanaka. Luckily, the club welcomes be back without many questions and things slowly get back to normal. I'm still kind of pissed that Puck even went after Rachel knowing how I feel about her, but its taken me until just now as we sit in class, to realize that it isn't like I can do anything about the way I feel anyway. I'm with Quinn, the girl whose carrying my child, who hasn't done a thing to hurt me. My feelings for Rachel aren't going to go away easily, that much has been made obvious by this little episode, but I can't stop her from dating other people. I just have to grin and bare it, no matter how much its killing me.

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry if the end seemed kind of rushed, I wanted to fit most of the episode in there but wasn't really sure about the ending. Anyway, I adore Finn (so much that its kind of unnatural) and really wanted to get into his mind a little bit during the episode. I know a lot of the episode had to do with Quinn with Finn and Rachel with Puck, but I couldn't really help myself from diving into his thoughts on what was going on with Puckleberry. I really hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it, and I promise the next one will be up soon. Remember, I take requests as to what you guys want to read about so any ideas are more than welcomed! Reviews are lovely, so keep them coming! (:


End file.
